Un futuro diferente - Jiraiya Vive!
by Zero the Red
Summary: Que pasaria si jiraiya no hubiera muerto... Primer historia denle la oportunidad!


Muy bien esta es mi primer historia como ya habran visto es una idea mia de que hubiera pasado si ero-sennin no hubiera muerto y hubiera vuelto a la aldea, como de costumbre y deacuerdo a los establecido doy lo creditos a quien los merece, los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados, son pertenencia del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, ahora si pasamos a la historia

-o-o-o-o-o-

Que hubiera pasado si jiraiya hubiera vuelto a la aldea...

El panorama era desolador, la aldea de la lluvia estaba bajo al abrigo de una enorme batalla uno de los legendarios sannin se habia infiltrado a la aldea y habia sido descubierto por el Angel de la lluvia

-Konan-

fue lo que dijo el sannin al verla ahi frente a el...

-veo que estas mas hermosa que antes-

Esto es lo ultimo que recuerda el sannin antes de comenzar una gran batalla en la cual fue obligado a utilizar su modo sennin, la forma mas poderosa del legendario jiraiya, la batalla fue cruel, pues en varias ocasiones se vio en un rincon sin salida, por poco pierde un brazo por suerte ahora solo lo tenia lesionado, no lo podia mover pero aun estaba unido a su cuerpo, los dos viejos sapos del monte myobokuzan habian salido en su auxilio ahora se encontraba frente a uno de los cuerpos del dichoso pein el cual se llamaba a si mismo dios

- pero tenia los ojos de nagato y estoy seguro de haber visto a yahiko entre ellos, por que...por que!-

Era la pregunta del sannin, al ver el cuerpo que se encontraba frente a el pudo dudar un momento al intentar reconocerlo pues le resultaba familiar, justo en ese momento la banda de la aldea de la lluvia que portaba en su frente cae del cuerpo ahora inerte revelando una gran cicatriz la cual el hombre reconoce al momento

-no puede ser-

Es lo que dice el sannin, ahora lo recuerda peleo contra ese shinobi alguna vez y lo mato...

-maldicion que esta pasando, si esto es cierto quiere decir que yahiko...-

Jiraiya penso durante un momento antes de ponerse en pie y dar a conocer su decision a los viejos sapos

-Tal vez no los vuelva a ver asi que por favor tomen el cuerpo y llevenlo a la aldea, tsunade lo revisara-

-pero jiraiya-chan que planeas hacer- dijo Ma

-Debo descubrir el secreto detras de pein- tras estas palabras jiraiya se disponia a marcharse pero es detenido por Pa

-Espera jiraiya-chan ire contigo tu debes regresar con vida aun tienes un deber no es asi- dijo Pa al momento de subirse a uno de los hombros del sannin

-pero viejo si es mi oportunidad de ser un heroe- dijo a modo de broma jiraiya mas sin embargo en sus ojos se podia ver la desesperación de saber su muerte cerca

-sin pero jiraiya-chan dije que ire e ire- dijo el viejo sapo al momento de cruzarse de brazos

-Ma dile algo al viejo- se quejaba el sannin haciendo un puchero no muy adecuado para su edad

-ya dijo que te acompañara no hay nada que lo haga que se retracte, yo me llevare el cuerpo los espero a cenar no regresen muy tarde- Ma tomo el cuerpo inerte frente a los tres lo enrollo con su lengua y desaparecio del lugar no dándose cuenta de las reacciones de los dos presentes ante sus palabras de la cena, la cara de Pa brillo ante la noticia mientras la de jiraiya se puso verde al recordar su menu

-bueno esta bien vamos y regresas a cenar yo ire a avisar a la aldea lo que paso aqui- dijo jiraiya esperando salvarse de la suculenta comida de los sapos

-Ma no te lo perdonara asi que iras a cenar despues de ir a ver a esos sujetos y es mi ultima palabra- el ultimatum de Pa no alentaba a jiraiya pero no le quedaba de otra asi que sin mas desaparecieron del estomago del sapo en el que estaban para aparecer bajo el agua escondiendo su chakra para no ser descubiertos, salieron poco a poco con tal de poder ver a esos sujetos mas detenidamente, fuerte fue la sorpresa de jiraiya al descubrir que lo que habia pensado antes era cierto esos sujetos que veia eran cuerpos de ninjas con lo que habia peleado y los habia matado en alguna etapa de su vida, en ese momento fue decubierto siendo atacado al momento, pero Pa fue mas rapido que ellos invocando a gamabunta, el gran jefe sapo destruyo todo a su caida salvando a jiraiya y dando oportunidad a Pa para desaparecer junto con jiraiya y gamabunta, los cuerpos de pein quedaron tirados por diversos lados puesto que no les habia dado tiempo de defenderse, la batalla de la lluvia habia terminado y el gran ermitaño pervertido salio vivo...

-o-o-o-o-

Digan que opinan y seguire con la historia, como veran no cambie mucho lo original solo salve a ero-sennin de su muerte y que seguira a continuacion...eso es algo que solo yo se...o no?


End file.
